Perfect for you
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Jeanne and Erin have had tension for a while; constantly at each others throats. However after a one night they release their tension between each other. During the morning after Jean reveals she has been in love with Erin for a long time; and suggests they go out. The pair then realize they go pretty well together as a couple. Fem Eren x Fem Jean, YURI/LESBIAN, GENDERBEND (Smut)
1. Chapter 1

Erin came to hazily her eyes still filled with sleep and her brain still half asleep. She felt heavy and slightly hung-over. All she could remember was going out and having a few drinks last night; then everything went black. The last time she had been in such a state was her first night as a college student; god she had partied hard that year. Good times.

She didn't recall going home with Mikasa nor Armin; hell she didn't even know how she got home. A feeling of fear ran through her at that thought; what if she wasn't even home? Who in the hell's house was she at and how would she get home from here? Did she have a bus pass or cash for a taxi? We buses even running at this time?

" _Shit! Shit! Shit!"_ Erin mentally panicked anxiously as these thoughts ticked through her head. How did she allow herself to get into this mess?! God she needed to think about things before she acted.

Suddenly she heard a very sexy, sleepy moan from beside her. She stopped panicking and her eyes widened. That voice...unmistakably belonged to a female. So she had managed to have a one night stand with a girl? She felt a little more relaxed knowing this; as females tended not to brag about one night stands. They just didn't feel the need to boast like guys did; just common knowledge.

She looked over to have a look at the girl she had slept with. She prayed to god it wasn't one of those Barbie dolls or make-up caked wannabe's. She hated girls like that; they were just so fake.

As soon as she did she had a heart attack all over again; god someone was laughing at her right now she knew it. Fuck her life; fuck her life, fuck her life. Beside her was none other than Jeanne Kirstein; her rival and on/off friend. She didn't particularly hate Jean or anything; it was just she didn't like her attitude. The girl seemed to wave her pride in her face like she was the queen of Sheba.

When she wasn't being a stuck up, annoying prick Jeanne was actually pretty ok; funny, helpful and a good leader. It's just that her ability to mock people and act like she was better than them pissed people off. Long story short Jeanne was like coffee; loved by some hated by others. A refined taste and yet known by so many; but not everyone wanted to have a piece of her.

" _How the hell did I end up having a one night stand with horse face?!"_ Erin mentally yelled. God she must have been wasted to have done such a thing; especially to not end up beating the shit out of her for trying to. She sat up quickly causing the latter to release another sleepy moan. Erin mentally cursed herself for even being aroused by that moan; but it was a pretty damn erotic sound.

She could worry about what happened later; for now she had to worry about finding her clothes and coat. She could take a shower when she got back and get rid of the evidence of what had happened.

Slowly Erin edged away from Jeanne trying hard not to wake her up. She had a feeling if she did Jean would rip her head off and things would erupt into a large argument of whose fault this was.

Erin felt relief wash over her when she managed to get one foot out of bed; the sheet slipped off her but she didn't care. She didn't have any shame in walking about nude; just about what had happened. "Going somewhere?" a voice said curiously the tone hinted with annoyance and flirtation.

Erin jolted and panicked all over again; Jeanne was awake meaning her attempt to quietly sneak out was blown out of the water. "N...Not particularly" Erin muttered nervously. She was lying of course but she couldn't exactly leave immediately now that Jean was awake.

Jeanne frowned crossly; she knew Erin was lying and the fact that she was hurt. Did she hate her so much that she was willing to leave her without saying a single word? She clicked her teeth in annoyance and sat up flashing her upper torso. It's not like there was anything to be ashamed of; I mean they had just had sex and all.

"Typical Yeager; you really hate having to take responsibility for anything" Jeanne snapped crossly. When it came to intimate matters Erin tended to avoid the subject; acting like it never happened. Usually that would have been fair enough; but it tended to cause problems for the other half of the party should rumours arise. Erin being Erin would avoid all conflicts and not do anything to help the other person; unless she felt obligated to.

Erin shot her an annoyed expression "What?!" she snapped sharply. She had just slept with her rival! What was she supposed to take responsibility for? They were both drunk after all so she wasn't the only one at fault.

Jeanne's frowned deepened "Any time you flirt or get interested in someone; you brush them off or push them away like it meant nothing!" she responded crossly.

Erin had had a one night stand before with Sasha; of course they joked it off but things were awkward for a while. Sasha was still clingy with Erin but only in a friendly way; however the subject was avoided for 2 months.

Another time was with her ex crush Levi Ackerman. That one was more awkward because it was her friend Mikasa's uncle. They refused to bring it up but Levi teased her relentlessly about it. Leaving Mikasa to deal with the humiliation of what had happened.

"Is everyone just like your personal fuck buddy? You have a bit of fun then fuck off as soon as it's over?! Great way to treat someone Erin!" Jeanne snapped bitterly. One night stands weren't exactly something to brag about; but blaming it on the other party entirely or treating them coldly wasn't very fair either. She was still a human being; not some toy you used then got bored of.

Erin flinched and bowed her head quietly; she hated that things had gone down with Sasha like they had. She was just glad that they put it behind them and were still talking; the same went for Levi "I...It's not like that Jean; that was never my intention. I...It's just that..." she trailed off quietly.

Jeanne hated her or so she believed; like she said they were frenemies. Sure they studied together in college but after that they parted ways. She got her own place as did Jean and they barely ever saw each other. So how in the hell were they in this situation? It's not like she planned it or anything; in point of fact she hoped she had crashed on the lawn or the couch and fallen asleep.

"Just what Yeager? You're too good for me?" Jeanne muttered hurt evident in her voice. They came from the same background; both loving families and moderate lifestyles. Neither of them was better than the other; in point of fact they were equal.

Yes Jeanne admitted she acted like an asshole; but after her childhood who wouldn't be. She was teased as an adolescent for acting like a guy; she tried to become more feminine only to get teased more. She was teased for being curvy as a child too; so she lost weight until she was happy with her body.

She became the way she was to protect herself and to hide her insecurities. If anyone no had met her back then they would have teased the crap out of her. The only people who knew the truth about why she was this way were Connie and her cousin Marco.

Erin stiffened and swallowed nervously "I...you...it's just...don't you _hate_ me?" she asked cautiously. The way Jeanne acted so cold towards her and so bitchy; it made her think that Jean hated her guts completely.

Jeanne sat there quietly but her expression softened; yes she admitted her relationship with Erin was Rocky but she didn't hate her. Yes the fact that she was stubborn didn't help; but she just got tired of Erin's impulsive suicidal attitude.

There were times Erin put herself in so much danger that she worried that she would one day find her in A&E. The fact that she made her friend Armin and her sister figure Mikasa worry about her was thoughtless. Erin had people who loved and worried about her; the fact that she let herself get into such situations was stupid. In her defence Erin was far from stupid; but she tended not think before she acted.

She sat up slowly but looked at Erin blankly her expression somewhat stunned "Erin I don't _hate_ you" she explained bluntly. Yes she admitted she wasn't kissing Erin's ass but she didn't hate her either; which is what made them frenemies and on/off allies.

Erin looked at her equally as shocked; she then moved closer to Jean a look of relief in her eyes. "Seriously?! But you act like a bitch most days" she said bluntly. She immediately regretted saying that as Jeanne gave her a pissed off look; but she said nothing. She was not earning brownie points with what she was saying.

Jeanne sighed heavily "I'm not exactly good with dealing with people I don't know. As a kid when I tried to make friends with people they teased the crap out of me for being a little chubby" she explained hesitantly.

Marco Bodtt; Jeanne's childhood friend became her support post during her childhood. When kids would call her cruel names or throw things at her; he would always cheer her up. Thanks to him she became more confident and outspoken; compared to her past introverted self.

Erin gave her a look of disbelief; she never would have guessed Jeanne to have dealt with such things. It gave her a bit of understanding into why Jeanne acted like she did; it was like a form of self defence.

"I'm sorry...I had no idea" she said sympathetically. She had never been bullied as a child because she was so tomboyish and other kids were too scared of her. However it seemed Jeanne had not been so lucky.

Jeanne shrugged "Nothing you could have done; Kids are jerks. It's in the past but sometimes I still deal with self consciousness" she explained quietly. Jeanne was happy with her current curves; breast and waist size. She was healthy and not too overweight which she was happy with.

Height 5'8"; which made her look intimidating to others and gave her an advantage should someone try and start something. Waist size she was a size 8-10 which was an average body size and healthy. She had nice curves in her waist (and apparently a great butt) due to her love of long walks and exercise.

Now as for bust Jeanne was not exactly lacking in the department; at age 13 she developed boobs which got bigger in her mid teens. She was a 32D cup which she both took pride in and had problems with. She would easily be able to nourish kids in the future if she wanted to have some; and she had a great body. However it meant when guys spoke to her they mainly stared at her chest which pissed her off.

Erin smiled gently "You're tougher than you get credit for" she teased playfully punching Jeanne's shoulder gently. The fact that Jeanne had put up with all that crap as a kid and come out stronger took a lot of strength. Kudos to her for being able to stand up for herself as she became a teenager.

Jeanne chuckled "You bet I am Yeager; it's why I was able to fuck you so well last night. I'm a natural dominant" she teased playfully winking at Erin. As she got older Jeanne had become a master of flirting and seduction; while sometimes she was awkward when she put her mind to it she was very skilled.

Erin felt her cheeks heat; the idea of being fucked hard into the mattress by Jeanne's fingers and tongue didn't sound too bad. She just wished she had been a bit more sober to fully enjoy it. A small tingle of heat teased her core as the images appeared in her brain; she bit her lip trying not to look to obvious.

Jeanne smiled at Erin's reaction; she was so fucking cute. Erin was so cute when she was embarrassed; and the fact she tried to hide it made her cuter. In all honesty she had been into Erin for a while; but she kept it to herself. There was something hot about Erin's fieriness and protective nature over those she cared for.

That and she had the most stunning green eyes Jean had ever seen. They were so alluring she could never look away. The fact that she had a great body and legs that could walk a mile; didn't hurt either. The fact that she had finally gotten a taste of Erin made her happier than she had been in a long time; but she did wish she had been sober at the time.

Jeanne hesitated then started fingering a strand of her hair; it's not like it was a bad time to say it. And at least Erin would know she was serious about her; that this wasn't just some drunken hook up. She licked her lips awkwardly "Say Erin..." she said shyly her hazel eyes pinned to the mattress. She couldn't look Erin in the eye while saying this.

"Hmm?" Erin responded quietly her cheeks still flushed. When she saw Jean's flushed face she was shocked all over again but also somewhat excited. Jeanne was crimson in the cheeks and her eyes were intense with fear and anxiety. Seeing her like this was both adorable and shocking; I mean Jean did get flustered but never full on embarrassed.

Jeanne continued playing with her hair and curled her big toes over each other. Her heart was racing in her chest and she was so nervous; she wished she could have said this before now but she had to say it.

"I...I..." Jeanne stammered awkwardly her heart pounding. She felt like she had an invisible audience staring at her while she confessed. God this was so fucking scary; but she couldn't back out. She knew if she didn't someone like Reiner or Annie would snatch her up; Reiner was always flirting with her and Annie was just so forward. If she stayed quiet she would lose Erin to someone else.

Erin shifted on the bed to fully face Jean; she forgot about her embarrassment of being nude and sat cross legged in front of her. Her green eyes twinkled with curiosity and eagerness. Was she going to apologize or ask her if they could be friends? I mean making peace wasn't a bad idea in all honesty; they were almost adults for Christ's sake.

"I...I like you Erin" Jeanne yelled loudly snapping her eyes closed. She gripped her knees tightly and hid her face in her knees. God kill her now; this was so embarrassing. She said it; she finally said it!

There was a long silence between the two of them; if someone dropped a nail you would clearly hear it. Awkward tension filled the air as the realization of the situation hit them.

"WHAAAT!" Erin cried out eventually her voice very loud. Jean her ongoing frenemy and rival had a crush on her? For how long? Since when? Was this some kind of joke?!

Jeanne gave her an annoyed look at how loud she was being in the morning but said nothing. Her cheeks were redder than a raspberry and she looked rather uncomfortable.

Erin moved even closer to Jeanne causing the latter to stiffen. Erin's expression wasn't so much shocked as she was curious. She wasn't mad at Jeanne for liking her (she was human after all) but why didn't she say anything.

"How long?" she asked firmly. She needed to know now. If it was just a few months then it was no big deal; however if it was longer that that then it was a bit more serious than that.

Jeanne looked away avoiding eye contact; was this a dream? It just had to be! There was no way in hell Erin liked her back too right? But her eyes were unreadable so she had no idea of what Erin was thinking or feeling.

Erin clicked her teeth crossly "JEANNE! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN INTO ME?!" she demanded angrily. While yes she couldn't stand Jeanne sometimes; she had to admit she had her cute moments. When she sulked or got embarrassed; Erin swore she melted into butter. The cute situations with jeanne were few but very memorable.

Like she said before Jeanne was capable of being an annoying fucking bitch; but she was very endearing and had a good heart. It was what Erin admitted about her; the fact that she knew somewhere deep down Jeanne was a good person.

"SINCE HIGH SCHOOL" Jeanne snapped angrily. If anyone else knew she had been into Erin since they were in High school people would tease the shit out of her. But out of all her crushes; Erin was the one she never got over.

Erin's face went pale and her mouth dropped; Jeanne had been in love with her the last 4 years? Why the hell hadn't she said anything to her? Granted she knew she wasn't the easiest person to approach but still; not even a love letter?!

As a response she grabbed Jeanne's shoulders causing her to jump "YOU MEAN FOR THE LAST 4 YEARS; YOU'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH ME?!" Erin yelled loudly shock evident in her voice. This was a lot to handle; she had just had a one night stand with someone she thought hated her. Only to learn she had been harbouring feelings for her for the last 4 years. God her head was fucking spinning.

Jeanne went quiet; she wasn't used to being this close to Erin. Even now she could feel her heart racing and her body tingling. Even right now with how mixed her emotions were; Erin was still fucking hot. She swallowed nervously; yelling wasn't going to help anything. Drinking coffee or something and sitting in her bed would help make this situation less stressful. Continuing a yelling match would get them nowhere.

"Erin..." she started quietly. She licked her lips nervously; she prayed to god that her neighbours wouldn't complain. While she had her own small apartment her neighbours could be annoying snitches.

Erin looked intently into her eyes; was she going to kiss her? God she couldn't think normally anymore. She was too blown away by the situation. It was like being in a dream; only it was actually happening.

Jeanne sighed heavily "How about I make some coffee; then we can at least talk about this normally" she suggested firmly. After all this; they both needed it and a hot shower.

Erin hesitated then agreed and let go; right now coffee would do her some good. She could at least contemplate the situation a bit better.

Jeanne slowly got out of bed not bothering to pull on any clothes; her long ash brown hair tumbled across her chest. Erin felt her heart leap at the sight of Jeanne's body; she really did have a nice one.

After Jeanne left Erin collapsed backwards onto the bed sighing heavily. Her head was spinning and she had no idea of how to feel. She wasn't angry or upset by any means; just deeply shocked and confused.

"Jeanne...likes me?" she muttered quietly under her breath. Never in her life did she think she would ever say those words. This was definitely not the way she planned her Friday morning to start; at least she could have time to think at her shift tonight. Levi her ex-crush had opened a diner with his best friend Hange and had hired her.

She rolled over onto her front so she was buried into the sheet and mattress; it smelt like sex and Jeanne. Her face flushed at the fact they had obviously had a very passionate night together. She only wished she could remember some of it and now if she did ok or if Jeanne enjoyed it.

Erin sighed heavily; she needed that coffee and now. Her brain was alive with every feeling possible; and it was wearing her out. "How the hell did I get into this?" she muttered quietly.

She didn't regret what had happened; not at all. Like the saying goes "Shit happens" but that didn't mean she had no intention of not wanting to understand how it happened. She liked to know the facts instead of panicking like an idiot.

But she had a feeling...this was gonna be one interesting story.


	2. Chapter 2: Sowe're dating now?

Erin sat on Jean's couch quietly; she had borrowed a T shirt of Jeanne's for decency. Despite the two of them having had sex she was still embarrassed and shocked about all of it. She was still waiting on the cup of coffee Jeanne was making. Her mind whirred and clicked over what had happened earlier. How had she not realized or clicked that Jeanne had a thing for her?

Usually she picked up on flirting and crushes pretty easily, but Jeanne had never given off any signals that she could think of. Though looking back, there had always been a lot of tension between them both, sexual involved. Sometimes she had even seen Jeanne staring at her, sometimes her lips. Shit, now it all made sense.

Jeanne was as awkward as she was when it came to a crush, of course she would never be able to openly say she had feelings for her. She was scared about how she would react and about being rejected. But now she was openly able to tell her how she felt I mean, despite being drunk she had obviously wanted to sleep with her too.

Suddenly, Jeanne walked into the room; her long ash brown hair tied into a ponytail. She was wearing a giant white shirt that ended at her upper thigh, showing off her curves through her shirt and those long creamy legs of hers. Erin couldn't help but mentally scream at how hot she looked in it.

The person she once hated and fought with, now looked like the sexiest human being she had ever laid eyes on. So many confusing emotions were running through her mind, part of her wanted to take a picture the other wanted to admit she was turned on. Hell, she had never been one to care about gender in a relationship after all.

Jeanne smiled at her apologetically, she looked like shit thanks to her hangover. "Here. Sorry for the wait; milky with 2 sugars right?" she said casually handing Erin the mug. She had watched Eren order many a coffee; so she knew what her type was. Kind of helped to break the ice in this situation and lose some of the awkward tension.

Erin took the mug gingerly; the heavenly smell of coffee wafting up her nose. She needed this so badly but she couldn't bring herself to drink it just yet, she had so many things she wanted to say. She simply held the cup tightly for support, her nerves were alive but her brain still taunted sleep; but she fought against it.

Jeanne stepped over Erin's legs awkwardly; giving Erin a show of her long creamy legs up close before sitting down. She then sat down quietly beside the brunette and took a sip of her own coffee. She sighed pleasantly as the caffeine entered her bloodstream, feeling herself start to perk up a little and sleep leaving her body.

Erin had so many questions; how long had Jeanne liked her? How drunk had they been at the time? How did they get back to hers? Did the others know she was ok? Her list of questions about last night was endless. Just thinking about it made her head hurt, nothing made sense and she couldn't remember a damn thing from last night.

Jeanne saw Erin's thoughtful expression; she could practically here the motor running overtime in her brain. She sighed heavily "Try not to think too hard Yeager; your brain will overheat" she said half jokingly. Erin had always been the type to think too much and jump to conclusions, she was an impulsive now or never type of person.

Erin clicked her teeth then sipped the coffee; she sighed pleasantly as coffee filled her system. She felt part of her anxiety slip away and reason come back to her senses. Trying to rationalize herself so she didn't lash out and do anything she would regret (again). It truly was nectar of the gods; hell she wouldn't be functioning without the stuff.

Jeanne smiled and sipped her own coffee; she didn't like to brag but she made a decent cup of coffee. At least her friends and associates thought she did; and that counted for something. Erin should be feeling pretty lucky right now to be drinking that brew, a lot of love and care had gone into making that this morning.

"Last night...how did...that is..." Erin started nervously. How had last night's events transpired to begin with? How did they end up bumping uglies after meeting at a party. She daren't ask given how Jeanne had acted when she tried to leave. Had she said some stupid shit or had she been put up to it and Jeanne took her seriously?

Jeanne hummed quietly, reminiscing about the previous nights antics as if she was reliving it "Well...we were at a party and you got ridiculously drunk. I was smashed myself but not in as bad a state as you..." Jeanne started thoughtfully. When it came to drinking Jeanne had always been the more reasonable person. She drank her limit and only ever went over on special occasions. However Erin had always been a party animal and drank till she dropped.

Erin groaned; she really needed to get her drinking under control. Many times had Mikasa or Armin saved her ass from trouble due to drinking. The amount of hangovers she had gotten since she turned 17 was mental; yes she started early when it came to drinking. (16)

"...You then decided to search me out; you staggered around the house till you found me about to use the bathroom..." Jeanne explained awkwardly her cheeks red. God uncovering the memory from her mental files was just as embarrassing than it happening. Nobody liked being walked in on with their pants down, it was just humiliating for the person being caught.

Erin was mortified; she had not only gotten very badly drunk but she accosted Jeanne when she was on the toilet? God she wanted to disappear. "I didn't...do anything did I?" she asked hesitantly her voice anxious. She would allow Jeanne any form of attack of her choice; a slap, a kick anything. She deserved it if she had done what she thought she had. If she had done such things before while drunk she was going clean until she got a control of herself.

Jeanne saw her fearful expression; she knew Erin felt guilty for what she believed was attempted rape. One of Erin's many admirable traits was her sense of morality and her shining conscience. She new she had fucked up here and she was willing to take the blow to repay for what she had done. Guilt washing over her and filling her with regret.

"Only slumped down by the wall inside the room; you just sat there while I took a pee" Jeanne explained casually. It had been awkward but since they were both girls it was fine. Nothing the other hadn't seen before anyway. But it was the fact that Erin had sat down in the room with her staring at her, as if she was a cat instead of a human being.

Erin sighed the biggest sigh of relief possible; thank god it hadn't been something serious. I mean sure it was embarrassing but at least she hadn't made it any more awkward than it had been for poor Jeanne in that moment. She would have hated herself for doing such a thing to Jeanne; even if they didn't always get along.

She rubbed her eyes gently; that must have been so awkward for Jeanne; having to deal with a drunken frenemy watching you take a pee. "I'm sorry...god I'm sorry..." Erin muttered quietly regret washing over her. At least she knew things hadn't transpired in the bathroom. She was stunned that Jeanne hadn't yelled at her at all.

However that left the biggest question unanswered; how had they ended up having sex? How had they even made it back to Jeanne's place? Usually Mikasa would give her a giant glass of water and send her to bed. Making sure that she would get a scolding and pay for her actions with a hangover in the morning due to over-drinking.

Jeanne shrugged "Not the worst thing in the world. Anyway back with the story..." she said casually. She needed to get this out of her system before she tried to mentally forget about it again. She needed Erin to know what she had done, so that she wouldn't have to get irrationally angry at her for being embarrassed in the future. Or for fucking her over.

Erin peered over at her quietly; she dreaded to think what else may have happened. She prayed to god nobody would ever know what happened, even Mikasa would never talk about it as she respected others privacy in that sense. But she had to know the truth. What other stupid shit had she pulled before ending up in Jeanne's embrace?

Jeanne rubbed her lip thoughtfully "After that we decided to leave; I felt you had drunk enough and was done with the party anyway. I promised to take you home and checked up with Mikasa..." she explained. That had been awkward as all hell; Erin had been clinging to her like a lamprey and wouldn't shut up. Jeanne had barely been able to stand with her yanking at her and Mikasa looking at her with sympathy and gratitude.

Since their younger years Mikasa and Jeanne had gotten along better; they had mutual respect for each other and Mikasa knew of her crush on Erin. Often pitying the other girl for how dense her adopted older sister could be. However they rarely talked but when they did; it was good natured.

Erin stiffened; she knew how protective Mikasa got. So seeing her clinging to Jeanne must have set off her maternal mode to full. She had always been protective of her; even when they were kids. "Did Mikasa...she didn't act all scary did she?" she questioned fearfully. God she hated to think of the scene she would have made. She could just imagine her other classmates watching the entire spectacle.

"Just dying of embarrassment and getting really mad that you got into such a state" Jeanne stated bluntly. She had great respect for Mikasa caring for Erin all these years; what with all the crazy shit she got into. Constantly acting as her backup when she needed help, making sure she got home safe or didn't end up in jail.

Erin cried out of awkwardness; she needed to apologize big time to Mikasa. She would have to get her some form of present to make up for such a thing. The amount of crap she got her friends and family mixed up with was embarrassing. God knows why they hadn't disowned her by now.

Her cheeks heated the colour of scarlet and her grip tightened on her cup. Time to bit the inevitable bullet and stop throwing curve balls at her "So how...how did we end up...Y'know..." Erin muttered quietly. She already knew that they had done the dirty; she just needed to know how it had ended up that way.

Jeanne quietly sipped her coffee peering at the green haired girl. She had never expected to have sex with Erin; but she had wanted to for a long time. The list of fantasies she had gotten involving her was endless. She blushed gently averting her eyes slightly "Well we got back to mine and I got you some water. I decided I would let you crash on the couch being the good person I am..." she explained nervously.

After that Erin had stared at her back like daggers for hours; clearly checking out her ass and body. The intimidating feeling had hit Jeanne like a wall; and she had been very uncomfortable. She felt like she was being judged silently by Erin, that or she was going to start teasing her about how she was secretly hot and not a loser.

Erin saw her hesitation and stared at her; she had never seen Jeanne look so embarrassed in her life. Compared to how unfazed she had acted about the whole toilet scenario before. Hadn't she been the one to seduce her? Apparently not in this situation. Guess she had been wrong to assume.

Jeanne swallowed "You...You kept staring at me but I shrugged it off; I got you the water but upon giving it to you instead I was pulled onto the couch by my arm" she stammered apprehensively. Erin had pulled her arm hard causing the water to spill all over the floor; Jeanne was then pinned under the sofa by a very drunk but dominant Erin. In all honesty seeing Erin take charge was rather hot.

"But I thought you fucked me!" Erin cried defensively her cheeks flushing. God she was never going to be able to live this down, she had fucking forced herself on Jeanne while intoxicated. She thought Jeanne had come onto her, at least that was what she picked up from Jeanne's attitude earlier. The situation had been very misleading.

Jeanne clicked her teeth crossly "I never said that! And we fucked each other not just me doing you!" she retorted defensively. Erin had been the one to take lead but Jeanne had eventually followed into the rhythm willingly. Losing herself to lust due to how teasing and seductive Erin had been towards her, losing her self control.

Erin had then slammed her lips onto Jeanne taking her by surprise; of course she had tried to reject at first but gave in. She wrapped her arms around Erin's neck and gave into the kiss returning it harder. Venting all the hidden feelings she had felt for Erin all this time, mentally angry and upset that she wasn't doing this sober like she had imagined so many other times.

Afterwards Erin had asked her what she thought of her. Demanding to know why she always acted funny around her; yet tended to act like a stubborn ass most of the time. Being the sharp bitch she was; she had caught onto Jeanne's behaviour. Not tolerating her being so hush-hush about it any more. Wanting to know the truth once and for all.

Jeanne had hesitated at first then broke down in tears; saying how it wasn't fair how well Erin could read her. Her frustration getting the better of her, her emotions less controllable due to the alcohol in her system. Saying how Erin always knew what she was thinking; but she never did and it confused her.

A drunken Erin had then watched her quietly then whispered in Jeanne's ear to do her. Her body pressed against the latter's causing both their cores to heat. Her green eyes glowing with lust and dominance. What had happened next escalated into loud cries, sweat, moans and passion within the sheets. Riding each other's legs and locking lips; barely tearing away for breath before they passed out.

However unexpected of Erin she had mainly been in control; her strength and dominance enhanced by the liquor. Jeanne had been too aroused to complain or fight back against Erin's compliance. Just letting it happen and trying to enjoy herself, knowing that Erin would never remember any of this by the morning anyway.

Erin stared at Jeanne quietly; she had never seen her look so embarrassed before. It was both cute and arousing at the same time. She coughed awkwardly "Was...was I any good?" she asked apprehensively. Generally during drunken sex things felt better than usual; due to heightened lust.

Jeanne went quiet and steam erupted from her head. Erin being good was an understatement; she had been amazing. Even under the influence she could use her tongue and fingers very well. Just thinking about it made her core heat again; however for the sake of sanity and appropriate behaviour she controlled it.

She coughed shyly turning her head away "You...your fingers felt really good" she said quietly covering her mouth. There was then a long awkward silence between the two teenagers. Never in the past had they expected to have such a conversation; yet here they were. Reliving the moments from their heated fuck-fest from the night before.

Erin could only stare; she could tell jean wasn't lying by the colour of her face. She had never expected Jeanne to admit such a thing given her pride. This was the first time Jeanne actually looked like a girl; feminine and fragile. So she had gotten wasted; put Jeanne in an awkward position, obviously attacked her upon being allowed to stay at Jeanne's given her previous state, then seduced the poor girl and fucked her brains out.

She had no idea whether she should feel happy that the night had ended semi-well; or that she had pulled Jean into such a scenario. She was really at a loss for words at her own behaviour. "Was I your first?" Erin asked apprehensively. She herself was pansexual; not caring about gender or orientation and preferred the person as they were. She was open to a lot of things as far as relationships.

Apart from Jeanne she had slept with her past college tutor Levi; but broke up with him and he later married his best friend Hange Zoe. She was at least glad they had remained close friends later on. Not holding any grudges against one another and being able to joke about it later on. Which was a massive relief all things considered.

Jeanne groaned crossly "Not exactly I mean with a girl yes. But I once accidentally hooked up with Marco" she admitted awkwardly. It was not one of her more fond memories of a hook up. Jeanne had been upset about Erin a few years back; when they were both 15/14. Marco had been there to comfort her and things escalated due to Jeanne needing comfort.

She had apologized profusely for it and been terrified that this would ruin their friendship. She hadn't been thinking clearly and used him to comfort herself because she was angry. However, Marco had simply hugged her and said it was ok, Jeanne hadn't been in a right state of mind and he hadn't been either. He still cared about her and knew it was an accident.

They were still friends now and just joked about the whole thing. Him still acting as her personal therapist about all things related to Erin and her frustrations on the matter. He really was the best friend a girl could have, looking out for her and listening to all of her problems without care or worry. Just being there when she needed someone.

The brunette scratched her head thoughtfully "So...um...what now?" Erin asked awkwardly. It's not like they couldn't pretend nothing happened; as they both had mutual feelings for each other. Besides, Jeanne would probably just be upset if she ignored her after everything that Erin had done to her the previous night.

Jeanne peered at Erin quietly her hazel eyes gentle "We could go out...I mean I really enjoyed last night. I mean when you're not being a bitch...you're kinda cute" she admitted quietly. Erin was a hard headed, impulsive, short tempered violent pain in the ass most days; which brought everyone no end of frustration. However she was also fiercely loyal, caring, protective, funny and hardworking. She was the ideal partner for anyone; when she wasn't showing her more negative personality traits.

Erin pondered this quietly in her mind. She was capable of being a stuck up, pride filled bitch who didn't think about what she said. However she did like how Jeanne always spoke her mind; even if advised not to. She was rational and level headed when thrown into conflict; always acting as the voice of reason for others. And she was a natural born leader; even Marco himself agreed to this. She smiled cheekily "I guess it wasn't be so bad; I mean when you're not acting like a complete ass you're cute" Erin teased back.

Jeanne shot her an annoyed look but said nothing; she knew Erin was just winding her up. She smirked back at her; she really was an interesting girl. It made her wonder what kind of experiences they would have in the future. She then got up taking both her and Erin's cups to make a second round "I look forward to the future; girlfriend" she teased smirking deviously. Of all her personal hobbies; teasing people was her favourite.

Erin blushed manically and kicked Jeanne's ass causing her to stagger forward a bit. She didn't do it too hard but enough to surprise her. That would teach her a lesson for catching her off guard. Jeanne caught her balance but laughed; if Erin was this easy to wind up then it wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. C3: Playing girlfriend

Erin sat in the classroom quietly her brain still sore from the day before. Her hangover was less painful but she was still exhausted. While she never usually followed resolutions; she was done with drinking for a while. Her head was killing her and the light was making it worse.

She wished she owned a pair of sunglasses to ease the brightness but she didn't. Though she would be obviously hungover if she did, giving the teachers something to complain about. Honestly, she was in no mood for anyone's shit and the conversation between her and Jeanne was still running through her head like a movie.

All of what had happened, was because she had drank too much and she had no self control. Honestly, she didn't know how Jeanne could be so cool after what she had done. If the shoes had been on the other foot, she would have been pissed as hell, giving Jeanne or whoever it had been a piece of her damn mind about being so pervy.

The whole thing had been her own stupid fault. She never should have drank as much as she should. But being an Aries she was stubborn and loved to party; so when drinking competitions had started of course she had wanted to be part of it. She never could reject a challenge no matter now stupid or reckless it was at the time.

Wanting to impress anyone else at the party and have a good time. Despite others telling her it was a bad idea or to settle down. She never listened and that always got her into trouble. She really needed to grow up and learn from her actions, but she never did. It was one of her biggest weaknesses, her inability to learn from her mistakes.

Meanwhile, her adopted sister lingered nearby. Going into protective mama mode around her. "Erin you look terrible" Mikasa said worriedly standing over the brunette. She could tell she still felt shitty and needed rest. Erin was usually a lot more active than this. She was louder, more vocal and energetic; now she looked terrible like a drained car battery.

She knew Erin drank way too much last night but she had wondered off meaning she hadn't been able to help keep her in line. Thankfully she had her girlfriend Sasha around to keep her company and calm her down. Allowing her to enjoy the party somewhat before the two of them had headed home and gone to bed.

Erin sighed crossly "I'm fine. I just need water" she muttered sternly. Though she appreciated her adopted sister's concern, it was just putting her in a worse mood. Her brain just hadn't enough hydration yet; all she had drunk so far was coffee. While it gave her a boost of energy it didn't really hydrate her at all.

"I'll get you a bottle" Mikasa responded firmly getting up to leave. She didn't want Erin to suffer unnecessarily. She would always be there to help Erin even if the request was stupid and difficult. She was her sister, she loved her indefinitely and would always be there when she needed her. Even when she did stupid shit she really shouldn't.

Erin said nothing and simply slumped on the desk wearily. If not for the fact she had class and it was important to her grades; she would happily sleep through it. Suddenly she heard someone sit beside her in the chair quietly. The sound of the chair scraping quietly across the floor was murder.

She wanted to punch the fucker that was openly making her day worse, but she didn't have the energy to do so. Instead she opted to sit in silence at her desk and groan quietly as a response. Warning whoever it was not to fuck with her unless they were looking for trouble from a very hungover Erin Yeager.

"Well you look like shit" a familiar voice said playfully. Without even looking up Erin knew who it was. She peered sideways wearily to see her new girlfriend sitting across from her smiling cheekily. It kind of pissed her off that she didn't have a hangover too. Hadn't she drunk a lot last night as well?

"You could have looked after me" Erin retorted stubbornly. Wasn't that what good girlfriends did? They took care of their lover when they were sick or feeling crappy. So why was she letting her suffer? Unless she was a closeted sadist or something like that, she wouldn't put it against her now that she mentioned it.

Jeanne frowned "I did. I made you coffee and was gonna make breakfast too; but you decided to leave in a hurry remember" she reminded her. Shortly after their conversation and coffee Jean had let Erin use her shower. While she had started on making pancakes the latter had decided to sneak out but left her a letter.

She had told her she would call her and would re-arrange a better date so they could act more like a couple. Jeanne had been pretty upset as she had looked forward to impressing Erin with pancakes. She had then been left to enjoy blueberry pancakes and syrup by herself and watched cartoons. It would have been nice to cuddle on the sofa with pancakes and watch random cartoons and laugh together.

Erin wanted to argue but knew Jeanne was right. She could tell she was pissed that she walked out like that even after accepting her confession. She had just wanted to go home and sleep after already being so much trouble. She hesitated feeling guilty then took a deep breath "Would lunch make up for it?" she cooed wearily. She would have acted more romantic; had her head not been fucking killing her right now.

Jeanne peered at her suspiciously but some of the anger was gone. She hummed thoughtfully leaning across the desk "You paying?" she asked curiously. After all the trouble she had put her through the night before and the morning after; a free lunch wasn't too much to ask for was it?

Erin smiled weakly "Mexican food ok?" she asked hopefully. Hoping to get on her good side by buying her girlfriend lunch as an apology for what she had done. She knew Jeanne loved Mexican food so she couldn't resist. While she preferred Thai herself she had to admit Mexican was pretty damn tasty food.

Jeanne stared at her quietly for a while then a small smile spread across her face "Only if we get Churro's" she teased. Churro's were a personal favourite of Jeanne's; with their cinnamon sugar coating and cinnamon paste filling. It was pure heaven; adding chocolate dipping sauce made it food sex.

Erin chuckled wearily, she should have known there was a catch in all of this "You got it" she croaked. She had already fucked up with the events before she slept with Jeanne; the least she could do was make it up to her for walking out. Looking back that had been a pretty dick move but she needed to get home and get ready for school.

Jeanne smiled fondly and hummed with delight. Getting Mexican food as an apology for abandoning her was a good repayment. She then rummaged in her bag and handed Erin some Ibuprofen quietly. She would need some of these to help get her back to normal. She always carried painkillers on her just in case of emergencies.

Erin perked up and grabbed the packet out of the ashy haired girl's hands. Never in her life has she been so happy to see painkillers in her damn life. She happily shoved the pills in her mouth before realizing she had nothing to swallow them with. Not really wanting to chew them and get the bitter taste of pills in her mouth.

Jeanne was quite surprised at the speed of her grabbing it. But given how shitty she must have felt it was understandable. Having experienced many a hangover herself in the past, but unlike Erin she had learned from them. She then handed Erin a spare bottle of water to consume it with. While she didn't look it she could be quite caring.

"Thanks…." Erin said gratefully after consuming the pills. It seemed Jeanne could actually be sweeter than she believed her to be. And here she thought her to be a moody, stubborn bitch with an attitude problem. Now she was sitting here in class helping to nurse her back to health of her own free will. Never thought she would live to see this happen.

Jeanne smiled and reached out to caress her soft brown hair in her fingers "I'm your girlfriend right? It's my job to take care of you" she teased gently stroking Erin's hair. While she didn't appear to be most days; she could actually be very motherly towards those close to her. Now she had a chance to use that on Erin.

Erin blushed; she wasn't used to being called girlfriend by someone. It felt kind of nice to be babied, in a romantic sense not a maternal way. She stayed slumped on her desk as the pills filled her stomach while Jeanne petted her head gently. Her voice almost mimicking that of a cat when it was being stroked.

* * *

Erin staggered out of the classroom; her head no longer hurt but her body was still stiff. Having had such an energetic night with Jeanne surely wouldn't have helped that matter either. Thank god for modern medicine and the wonders it worked. Sitting in that position for so long had not done her back any good.

"Geez Erin you look like an old man" Connie teased cheekily rushing ahead. That would teach her not to go overboard with drinks next time. Trying to look like a boss and drink that much usually ended badly. Though it was always funny as hell to watch it happening, but not so fun for her when it came to the morning after.

Erin grumbled crossly; god she could use a massage right about now. Her body was so stiff it wasn't funny. If not for the help of the painkillers she would be on the floor crying like a wounded child. Begging for the pain to go away and cursing every word under the sun. No doubt somebody would film it for kicks.

"Erin do you want me to take you home?" Mikasa asked worriedly her black eyes filled with concern. Part of her wanted to scold Erin for being so reckless but she couldn't bring herself to do such a thing. Why did she always push herself way too much? It was ok to take it easy now and again.

It was then that a familiar voice decided to speak up "I can do that" Jeanne responded quickly not missing a beat. She had always wanted to do the babying girlfriend thing; now she finally could. Besides she knew how hard Mikasa worked on top of dealing with her own problems. She deserved take it easy for once after all her hard work.

When was the last time she had spent time with her own girlfriend? She knew that Sasha was living with her now, despite this they hadn't had much time together recently. What with Mikasa running after Erin and making sure she had not gotten into trouble. Even her own uncle telling Mikasa to think more about her girlfriend and saying Erin could look after herself.

Mikasa hesitated; she had already taken Erin home from the party that time. She hated being a bother to her again; Jeanne already had enough stress in her life as it was with her parents recent divorce. She shifted awkwardly, a guilty look on her face "Jeanne, you don't have to" she replied. She had done so much as it was already.

Jeanne smiled gently, Mikasa was so caring sometimes it hurt. Sasha really had to be spoiled by her affection. "Besides Erin owes me Mexican food for taking care of her after what happened at the party" she explained smiling widely. She could just call Erin to come over and hang out with it; but this would be more fun.

There was a long silence then Mikasa agreed and became relieved "Thanks Jeanne. You really don't have to do all this" she said gratefully. She really had matured since they were 15; it was quite admirable. No longer the immature kid who liked to show off, now she was just a natural leader who looked out for her friends.

Jeanne laughed playfully "Mikasa you practically wait on her hand and foot. I think you're way overdue some free time" she reassured her. Mikasa had been caring for Eren since they were ten. For the last 8 years she had spent her time acting like a mother towards Erin; time off would be good for her.

"Yeah; we could have a movie night" Armin cut in eagerly. It had been a while since they had caught up and it would be good for her. Giving her something to do aside worrying over Erin would be good for her. Mikasa went quiet then agreed bringing relief to everyone else. It would be good for Mikasa to concentrate on herself for a change. She didn't spoil herself enough and it wasn't healthy.

Jeanne smiled and pulled Erin away before she could argue "Ok then. See you guys later" she said cheerfully as she led the brunette away. She just hoped that her behaviour wasn't too suspicious. The others watched them go quietly not speaking. While they were not vocal about it; they could tell something was different about those two. While Jean was a good actor she was friendlier than usual.

"You think something happened between them?" Reiner questioned thoughtfully his tone suspicious. Usually those two were constantly bickering or avoiding each other most days. Now they were suddenly all chummy and familiar with one another, Erin wasn't even pushing her away and allowing her advances.

"No doubt about it" Connie retorted bluntly. Jeanne was acting weirder than usual even for her. Usually she was a lot more snappy and fiery; now she seemed more laid back today. Acting as if she was this casual and forward with Erin every day, it wasn't exactly uncomfortable to watch but it was awkward.

"You think maybe they had a fight?" Sasha asked curiously eating a bag of crisps eagerly. She could be fake acting till she dragged Erin off and beat her to a pulp as payback. Upon seeing her, Mikasa moved towards her to which Sasha nuzzled her affectionately and continued eating. Sharing a silent welcome with one another.

Connie shook his head "No way; if that were the case things would be a lot more violent" he replied thoughtfully. They sighed heavily then wondered off to the cafeteria. It was too late to ask them about it now as they had already gone; but they could probe more later.

* * *

Jeanne walked along the pavement with a tired looking Erin standing beside her. Obviously regretting how much alcohol she had consumed. The sun was beaming down on them making Erin wince. Fuck, why did the sun have to be so damn bright today. Why couldn't there be more clouds to shade the light.

"Geez Yeager; can't you handle your drink?" Jeanne teased cheekily. Wanting to at least get some entertainment out of all of this. She didn't rival Erin at all; but she could gladly tease her for it. Besides she wouldn't be a proper girlfriend if she didn't do such things. Playful banter was a critical part of any relationship.

"Shut up the sun is too bright" Erin snapped crossly. The brightness of it was blocking the affects of the painkiller. Making her headache worse than it had been before. God she wanted to disappear right now; she felt so bad. She regret ever drinking that much, wishing she could go back and stop herself from drinking that much.

Jeanne smiled to herself; it was both annoying and cute how stubborn Erin was. She could never admit she was wrong or accept that it was her fault. It was both an admirable and annoying trait to have. Showing she was strong willed, but it was because of that Erin ended up paying for it in the worst way possible.

Erin saw her smirk and frowned, she was obviously enjoying every second of this "Something funny horse face?" she grumbled crossly. They were only on day one of dating; so being cute wasn't a big deal. But it didn't mean she had to act all weird. Wanting to know just what sort of thoughts were running through her mind.

Jeanne sighed heavily, even when pissed as hell Erin was still the cutest thing she had ever seen. "Nothing. Just you're still as stubborn as ever" she teased cheekily and walked ahead. Not that she minded it; sometimes being stubborn could be cute. Erin was a clear example of this, but she would never tell her that.

Erin grumbled and followed the pony-tailed girl quietly. She knew for a fact that there was more to it. But getting jeanne to spill was like trying to pick a lock; hard work and sometimes impossible.


	4. C4: Seeking comfort

**Jesus H christ I am so sorry for leaving this story for so long**

 **Honestly I had no idea of how to update or where to take it next. I will try and not leave it as long the next time I continue**

 **I made this chapter a little more angsty than the last one**

 **There is a reference here to episode one of SNK/AOT so prepare for the feels**

 **Please review, follow and favorite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Erin wondered down the street towards Jeanne's place burying her nose in the fluff of her hood. She wasn't feeling particularly great tonight and just wanted someone to hug. Honestly she was only able to make it all this way on determination and willpower, if she didn't keep concentrating on her location she would only break down.

She had barely made it through the day and had been short with everyone. When someone had been brushed the wrong way Mikasa had told them to leave it and Armin had given them a brief explanation. Afterwards some people had still been moody about her attitude but a little more understanding given the whole situation and Erin's thought process.

Today marked the 8th anniversary of her mother's death. She was rather sensitive on the subject and didn't really feel like speaking to anyone, just needing someone to sit with. She didn't want the same sob story, sympathy and hugs. That would only make her feel worse and want to puke. Nothing that they said or did would make it any better.

None of it would bring back her mum or make her pain any better. She doubted many of them gave a shit and were just trying to sound like they did, she could see it in their eyes. It only made her angry and snap at people, she never had been good at dealing with her emotions.

While Mikasa was kind, caring and helped a lot during this time. She would often ask too many questions and wouldn't give her head space to just deal with her emotions. While she was grateful to Mikasa for the help she offered generally, right now all it did now was test her patience and irritate her further.

If anyone talked to her or pissed her off she would just snap immediately. She was hurting and angry inside because she was thinking about her mother, someone she had loved dearly and lost in a terrible manner. If she would have known she would lose her so suddenly, Erin would have made sure to appreciate her more.

When Erin had been 11 her mother had been out doing some shopping with her. It had been raining heavily for days and the roads were very slippy for careless drivers. Carla had kept Erin close to her side the whole time but allowed her to stamp in puddles as they made their way home.

Then it happened, out of nowhere and too sudden to react. Some drunken idiot had lost control of his car and swerved straight into the direction of Carla and Erin. Without hesitation, Carla had pushed her daughter as hard as she could so she was thrown out of the way. Though they often clashed on their opinion, Carla did love her child.

Erin had been slammed into the ground a good distance away and received minor scrapes plus head injuries. However the same could not be said for her mother. Carla had been crushed by the car from the waist down and pinned into a brick wall. She had died from internal bleeding, a broken spine, paralyzed from the waist down and blood loss. She didn't even make it till the ambulance came to try and save her.

Erin could still see her face in her head when she died. Screaming in pain once the car hit head on but non-stop speaking as she died. Telling Erin to stay strong and become a fine young woman. Blood pouring from her mouth and being mixed in with the rainwater that was now soaking them both to the bone.

Carla hadn't once looked away from Erin the entire time. Making sure she said everything she needed to. How she was so proud of her and loved her so much. Erin had broken down into angry sobs gripping her mother's hand like a lifeline as the light slowly left her eyes as she slipped away.

After her mother had died in front of her, the young child had slowly but surely become more mentally fragile. Then it happened, Erin at only 11 years old had nearly beaten the driver to death screaming at him at how he deserved to die. How he was a piece of shit, rat bastard drunk.

Her fists punching him in the face like steel and even broken his nose. Her nails digging into his face scratching him hard enough to draw blood. Even going as far as to bite him on several occasions. Using everything on her person to inflict as much damage on the asshole that had murdered her mother as she could.

It had taken a 2 of the ambulance men to drag Erin off the guy while screaming with rage and tears pouring down her cheeks. However, everyone had been glaring at the guy agreeing with everything Erin had said. Once it was over the guy had simply knelt in the rain inflicted with wounds thinking about the burden he now carried.

The guy got 10 years in jail and manslaughter on his shoulders. But he would have plenty of time to consider his love of alcohol while knowing he had killed a woman and left her child motherless. Knowing that even after he got out this crime would be on his conscience for the rest of his life and he would never be able to undo what had been done.

Though the pain had gotten easier to deal with, Erin was still very sore about it all these years later. She had come so close to breaking down into sobs all day but had held them back. She was the type of person who refused to cry in front of others unless she felt comfortable doing so. And for some reason that person happened to be her ex rival turned lover.

Now she just wanted to be with Jean. She knew Jeanne wouldn't question her, or force her to explain. While she would worry, Jeanne had a habit of giving people space and just being there for them. Though it was often hidden under her pride and bitchy nature, Jean was capable of being a sweet person and very caring.

All Erin wanted to do was sob into Jeanne's chest as she held her and just feel safe. To cry and cry until her throat hurt and she was too tired to move. She didn't want to be asked any more fucking questions. She just wanted to allow herself to feel weak and let out all the tears she had been holding inside herself.

* * *

Jeanne opened the door to her apartment scratching her head lazily as she went to greet her visitor. She had just gotten out of the bath and had been chilling on her bed feeling refreshed. After a long day of studying and having to deal with Connie and Sasha getting into mischief she had just wanted to relax and spoil herself.

She was pondering on what to do for dinner when she had heard a loud knock on the door. She wasn't expecting anyone at this time of night so it had been quite a surprise for her. If the likes of Marco had been coming over for a bit he would have texted her beforehand.

Upon opening the door, she had been pleasantly surprised to see Erin but was concerned by her appearance. The girl looked like shit and like she was about to burst into tears. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen Erin this upset. Not since their first fight when they were in middle school, the two of them being idiotic 15 year old's.

Her expression softened and she became visibly worried "Erin? What happened are you…?" Jeanne asked reluctantly but was cut off by Erin slamming herself into Jeanne's chest. The impact of her movement nearly knocking the other girl over but she managed to keep herself steady by changing the position of her legs a little.

Jeanne had been rather taken aback by this gesture. Erin was known to be a moody S.O.A.B and never show how upset or troubled she actually was to other people. It had been a habit of hers since they were in high school. It was a shield of sorts so that Erin could lock away her heart from others so nobody knew her secrets.

If you ever asked about Erin's mood when she was pissed off prepare to get snapped at. You would never get a pleasant answer from Erin when she was upset. Her emotions and temper would be in control. During this time she was known to act unpredictably and lashing out sporadically.

Then Erin had started shaking suddenly in her arms and Jeanne felt her shirt becoming damp. She had then softened and embraced Erin in her arms affectionately and stroked her back. She wondered to herself how long Erin had been keeping these tears inside of herself, while feeling a little lucky it was her of all people Erin chose to show it to.

The cold air soothing on her body and Erin's cold hands gripping her tightly for support. A slight shiver ran up her back but she wasn't bothered by it. After spending so much time in a hot bath it was rather soothing. The brief sounds of drunks, policeman, barking dogs, yowling cats and cars driving about was heard in the distance.

"Erin? Babe?" Jeanne said cautiously wondering if it was best to say anything at all. She had learned from personal experience not to worsen Erin's mood when she was crying or angry. It only ended badly for that said person. One time when she was upset Erin had flat out screamed at her best friend Armin and Sasha. The two had been rather scared and avoided Erin for the rest of the day until she had calmed down.

"I…I'm sorry. Just… I just need this…. Please" Erin sniffed hoarsely her voice breaking. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and her emotions overflowing, threatening to break her hard exterior. God she hadn't cried this hard in years, she wasn't used to feeling this weak. Usually she just kept it locked away from the world and deep down inside.

Jeanne had then sighed heavily and stared up at the moonlight sky. It was a beautiful inky blue with the glittering stars twinkling above them like small jewels in a blue blanket. It was funny how alluring the darkness could be, bringing out so many emotions in you that people didn't even know they were capable of feeling.

A soft comforting feeling came across her and she felt calm inside. She knew Erin was upset and for a good reason; as it took a lot to make Erin this fragile. But she would ask questions later. She doubted the green eyed teen had any interest in speaking her mind right now and just sought comfort.

She then tightened her grip on Erin and nuzzled her nose in the crook of her neck taking inn Erin's scent. "Its cold out here. Let's go inside and I'll make you some coffee" Jeanne offered. Standing out here barely clothed after taking a bath would make her sick. Erin was already freezing and she didn't really plan on standing out here much longer.

Erin stood still for a while then nodded quietly and followed Jeanne inside the apartment quietly. Her head remained bowed and her green eyes glazed over with the many emotions that were swirling around inside of her. She felt so lost and confused inside, so fragile like her heart was currently made of glass.

* * *

Jeanne sat on the sofa quietly as Erin remained in the same position she had been for the past 5 minutes. Staring at the cup of coffee in her hand her expression unreadable. She had barely touched it but Jean didn't press questions, she could easily make another cup anyway. It wasn't like she was low on instant coffee and it wasn't that expensive.

She could only imagine the emotions running through her girlfriend's head. Her own parents had divorced when she was very young and her mother had raised her alone. Jean knew how precious a mother could be to someone and didn't even want to imagine losing her own. Her mother had helped her through many a difficult situation.

"I have some spare clothes you can borrow. They may be a bit big on you though" Jeanne joked awkwardly. In terms of the bus department she had always been a bit bigger than Erin. However to have finally entered the "Girlfriend shirt" stage with Erin was something she had been waiting for since god knows when. Inside she was screaming with joy just a little.

Erin shifted averting her gaze from her drink shyly to Jeanne's eyes. She was really grateful for Jeanne's hospitality despite them only being a couple a few weeks. Though the latter was probably unaware, this meant more to Erin than she could ever realize. Just having her listen and be there was already very comforting.

"Jeanne…" she said hesitantly. Erin did feel kind of bad for showing up at her house unexpectedly as such an hour of the night. Then staying over at her house out of the blue. She was aware of her limitations despite them being a couple. But part of her wanted to indulge and be selfish with Jean, to rely on her more than she should.

"Hmm?" Jeanne replied softly taking another sip of her own drink. She was willing to make small talk with Erin if she was only in the mood to make brief conversation. She only hoped that she would have the usual Erin back soon enough. She missed having the hot-headed, moody and potty mouthed Brunette in her life. It worried her a little to see Erin so disheartened and brooding.

"Thanks…. for getting it" she said gratefully her tone genuine. While Jeanne could be an ass sometimes, she knew her limits of when to stop joking and when to give someone space. Though they were often hard to see, Jeanne did have her redeeming qualities about her person.

Jeanne smiled gently "Well I don't know what you think of me Erin. But I'm not a big of an ass as you think. But you do owe me twice now" she replied playfully. She hadn't forgotten about her walking out on her after their one night stand. Then she had helped look after her the day after when Erin still had a nasty hangover.

Erin would have usually argued but she knew Jeanne was right. She hadn't exactly been fair on the older girl lately and Jeanne had been doing a lot to help her out as of late. She then smiled in amusement her expression hopeful "If I ask to share the bed can I make it up to you with morning sex and breakfast?" she teased.

She wouldn't leave this time, she had no desire to anyway. The very idea of facing anyone right now made her internally cringe and just put her in a worse mood. She would rather just stay here with Jean and ignore the rest of the world for a while. Maybe even turn off her phone so nobody else could bother her.

Jeanne went quiet as she pondered her thoughts and then smirked. She was relieved to know that Erin was coming around and returning to her normal self. She wouldn't be herself otherwise. Though there were times Erin made her want to tear her hair out and leave her in a shitty and impatient mood, she did love her mischievous, cocky side.

"Extra fluffy with syrup and multiple rounds out to cover it" Jeanne replied seductively. She could still remember how good Erin had been with her tongue the first time they had sex. She would be lying if she said she hadn't imagined it happening again. However, this time it would be nice for it to happen without either of them being intoxicated.

Erin laughed under her breath and smirked. She was glad that she and Jeanne were back to normal. Knowing that even in her worst situations, Jeanne would always make her smile. "You got yourself a deal Kirstein" she chuckled. She had to admit the idea of tasting Jean while she had syrup on her lips did sound rather arousing. I mean who said breakfast had to be boring?


	5. Hurt

Jeanne lay quietly in bed, gazing at Erin as she lay beside her quietly. Stroking her face affectionately as the latter lay beside her silently, her eyes still red from crying so hard. She had completely worn herself after her earlier antics, which was not surprising considering Erin had a tendency to be very dramatic, not really having an off switch.

She had never seen Erin so upset before, yes, she was known for her temper. But to see Erin cry was a rarity, she never allowed anyone to see her to weak. Not even her own adopted sister. She had once heard from Armin that Erin hadn't cried since that day. She had just locked up that side of herself and thrown away the key. Becoming the angry and hot headed individual they now knew.

Jeanne couldn't help but feel a little touched that of all people, Erin had come to her. Of all the people she could have chosen to go to in her time of need, she hadn't gone to her friends but her, Though she was no expert, she would do what needed to be done to help Erin feel better in this situation. Knowing just how crappy one could feel when they were going through a day of nostalgia. Though it had been many years, she still remembered how traumatic her parents' divorce had been as a kid.

Having lost a parent, Erin's emotions would be a lot more volatile. Yet she had a calm appearance, which was always a warning signal. When Erin was quiet and didn't speak, she was either thinking or it was the calm before the storm. After calming down with the coffee and a hot bath, Erin was in a lighter mood. Though it was still very early, so they had time to kill. But for now, she was content with just comforting her girlfriend.

Wanting to ease whatever demons were laying in her heart. Hoping that she helped Erin feel better in whatever way she could. Though, having never lost anyone close to her she had no idea of what to say. None of the right words seemed to come to her mind, which she felt really guilty about. Knowing she could never understand how Erin was truly feeling.

Luckily, her actions had indeed paid off in the end. Though not understanding her feelings, se knew what to do to make it better. Erin had calmed down thanks to earlier, but still couldn't settle. Her mind so full of memories of her mother, feeling as though her heart was being squeezed. Memories of her childhood flowing through her.

Her mind going back to that day as if it was yesterday. As if she was living it all over again, watching it happen for the first time. It hurt so much and yet she knew she would never truly forget. Seeing her mother's face as she bled to death while the car impaled and crushed her. Watching the light leave her eyes as the rain poured around them. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so fragile.

The anger in her heart never went away, causing her to have a strong sense of justice. Lashing out at abusers, drunkards or people who took advantage of others. Hating every single kind of lowlife with a passion. Causing her to get into a lot of fights when she was younger, carrying a bitterness in her heart after what had happened.

She lay closer to the ash blonde-haired girl quietly, seeking warmth and reassurance. They hadn't spoken much aside from the odd conversation when taking her bath. Glad that Jeanne was giving her some space. Somehow, she had never felt as comfortable in her life as she had in this moment. It just felt so right in a way she couldn't describe.

Compared to Mikasa who babied her or followed her like a lost dog, Jeanne simply kept her distance and yet lingered nearby. However, checked in on her every now and again to make sure she didn't fall asleep in the tub or do anything stupid. She understood Erin was not in much of a mood to talk, but she needed someone. Glad that Jeanne was simply giving her affection and just letting her work it out. Letting her know she was here.

Knowing Erin didn't want to be alone, just needing someone to listen or at least keep her company. Not needing to hear the usual sympathetic bullshit, as it would only make her feel worse. She was already used the the same bullshit everyone said in this situation and that wasn't what she wanted to hear and Jeanne was aware of that.

After they had gone to Jeanne's bedroom to lay down. Both of them wrapped up in blankets, Erin nuzzled up to her for comfort. Clinging to her like a small child would her mother after a bad dream (shit, bad metaphor). Over time Jeanne had begun to realize that under her temper, Erin was actually a very clingy and emotional person.

She just never showed it, which Jeanne guessed was a self defense mechanism. She didn't want anyone to know how fucked up and traumatized she actually was underneath it all. It was probably how she had coped all this time, using it as a mechanism to tolerate her pain. Showing Erin had a lot more personal strength than she actually let on to others.

But to see Erin like this, all clingy and blushing compared to her usual temper. Silently nuzzling up to her and cuddling her, the two of them warm and snuggling. It felt like a dream, laying in the darkness just glad to have each other. Back before all of this, she never would have seen this happening between her and Erin ever. But oh, how things had changed.

"Your cute" Jeanne teased affectionately. A fond smile on her face, gazing into the green orbs in front of her. Feeling herself falling deeper in love with Erin as time passed. She was a complicated woman with a lot of trauma and issues, but she was the same. Nobody was perfect, but sadly Erin had been dealt a rough hand early on in life is all.

But she didn't think any less of Erin because of this, in fact it only caused her to respect the other girl. It took a lot of courage and strength to handle such pain and yet act exactly the same. It was incredibly admirable and said a lot about Erin as a person, than she was more than what people believed her to be on the outside of it all.

Erin pouted, honestly Jeanne said so much weird shit it was unbelievable. To hear all this kind of mushy shit coming out of her mouth. But the even stranger part was that she didn't hate hearing it. She didn't hate being told this sort of thing. To know that she was so loved, that Jeanne was still acting herself while being supportive meant a lot.

She had never really been told affectionate words by anyone aside her mother as a kid. It felt nice, comforting even. Though she had never believed that it would be Jeanne saying this sort of thing to her. Let alone that she would ever be lying in her bed being cuddled and babied by her like this. Given how things used to be in middle school.

Jeanne chuckled under her breath, Erin was so cute sometimes it hurt. To see the moody and bossy girl melt away into a stubborn clingy individual was the funniest shit ever. It was a complete character change compared to what she was used to seeing. Like Erin was a completely different woman. But she doubted Erin would ever show this sort of behaviour around anyone else.

Never letting anyone else on to how hurt she was. To keep acting like she was fine and just in a shitty mood, that took a lot of personal strength. Something everyone did or had done at some point in their life. But to know that Erin had suffered so much hurt Jeanne. She never thought Erin could go through something so awful. To lose her parent in such a traumatic way wasn't worth thinking about.

She wanted to distract her from this, thinking about it all the time wouldn't be healthy. Though it was good to grief, to let it completely consume you so you could think of little else. "We can go out tomorrow if you want" Jeanne offered kindly. They could go visit her mums grave and then get ice cream. Or do whatever the hell she wanted, as long as it made Erin happy.

Anything to help her forget about her problems and feel better. Even for a little while, as long as she got see Erin smile again, like her usual self. Hating to see Erin so unhappy like this. She wasn't herself when she was down like this, the Erin she knew was moody or cocky. Though it sounded strange, she missed the infamous suicidal bitch that she had fallen for.

Erin smiled gratefully, why was it she felt most comfortable when around Jeanne. Making her feel like she could tell her anything, even if it was the most stupid and random topics you could think of. "I'd like that" she whispered quietly. Anything to take her mind off it, nothing would make her happier. As long as she could forget about her pain for a little while, she didn't care.

Words could not convey how grateful she was at being spoiled affectionately by Jeanne. Not pushing her to speak about her problems, just staying by her side and listening to her. Knowing exactly what to do and not pushing her into a situation in which she was uncomfortable. Something she really appreciated more than she let on.

Jeanne kissed Erin's forehead affectionately, then wrapped her arm around Erin. Wanting her to be closer, wanting her to know she was going to be ok. Allowing the brunette to rest her head-on Jeanne's chest comfortably. A sense of comfort washing over them. Slowly falling into a sleepy state as they lay together on the bed.

* * *

Jeanne woke up to her phone ringing loudly. She groaned and muttered as she was roused form sleep. She didn't even remember nodding off, she must have been so comfortable she fell asleep. I mean it had been a long evening even if it hadn't been very active. She had spent the evening worrying about Erin's well being, so of course she would be mentally exhausted.

She moved slowly out of the bed sitting up, Erin fast asleep beside her. Still laying in the same position she had been before. Sleeping soundly, an almost innocent air about her. Showing how vulnerable she actually was, compared to how tough she actually acted. Never wanting anyone to see the pain she hid inside her heart, yet she had chosen to show it to Jeanne.

Jeanne smiled fondly, her heart aching with affection as she brushed hair from Erin's face. She wished she could sit here and just watch Erin sleep, but she had to answer that phone, what if it was an emergency. If she ignored a call from her mother she would get hell for it. Ever since her divorce and childhood bullying. She had been very protective and invested in her daughter, wanting to make up for her past.

She eventually climbed out of the bed to which Erin moaned at the shift. But she didn't wake, she simply curled up tighter into a ball and continued to sleep. While Jeanne grabbed her phone. "Hello?" Jeanne asked in as quiet a tone as she could manage. Slowly making her way out of the bedroom, trying not to wake up her girlfriend. It was late after all, she didn't know how long she had slept for.

" _Jeanne, have you seen Erin? She hasn't been replying to anyone's calls or texts. I know today is a difficult one, I mean I knew how close she was to her mum"_ Mikasa rambled anxiously. She couldn't help but worry she would get drunk again as a form of coping with her feelings. Since she wouldn't answer her phone she couldn't help but assume the worst.

Jeanne said nothing, of course today of all days Mikasa would be on override. She had grown up alongside Erin, so it would only be natural she would be more worried about Erin than usual. She stretched sleepily and sighed, she was still groggy from waking up. It was too late to make coffee, though some decaf would be alright. I mean, it would help perk her up a little.

"Yeah, she's fine. She's out cold though" she replied wearily. After crying for so long and so hard, she would be asleep for a long time. Though it would do her some good after everything. Sometimes she couldn't help but be jealous of how much Mikasa cared for Erin, what with being an only child and all. She could never understand what it was like to have a sibling.

Mikasa breathed a sigh of relief, Erin must have gone to Jeanne's place for a breather. But at least she was safe, that was the main thing here. She wasn't getting into trouble or doing anything reckless. Though she felt guilty that once again she may have caused Jeanne some form of trouble. Randomly showing up at her house in god knows what state and leaving her to deal with it.

Jeanne sensed the worry in the other girl's voice, probably blaming herself for not keeping a close eye on Erin. "Mikasa its fine really. I think it was her plan all along to come to me" she explained. She had instinctively known that Jeanne wouldn't cause her any trouble. Just wanting head space and at the same time emotional support and comfort through all of this.

Mikasa sighed heavily, she knew Jeanne was right. She knew her worrying and concern would have only stressed Erin out. She didn't mean to, she just knew how awful this day had been on Erin as a kid. She had been there with her when her mother died. Though after this her relationship with her father had been tense as all hell. The two of them hadn't spoken in a very long time because of it.

She barely spoke to the guy now, though he did care for her in his own way. He had never known what to say to Erin given she had always acted like such an independent soul. Scolding her when she was out too late, thanking Mikasa for looking after his daughter. And patting Erin's head or showing odd forms of affection like that.

But all three had attended Carla's funeral, Grisha had obviously been in pieces. Though hadn't spoken a word during the entire time. When Erin had a breakdown, he had been the one to calm her. Yelling at Erin that he knew it wasn't fair, but her mother wouldn't want this for her. That he had never been a great parent due to leaving her alone for work. But to let him do this for her now.

" _Jeanne, I can't thank you enough. I know Erin can be a handful"_ she said gratefully. She had already guessed the two were now together. It was obvious in the way they acted that something had happened that night. How familiar they were with each other and how Erin got embarrassed around her. It was clear to anyone who had a keen eye.

Jeanne was doing the right thing as her lover by taking care of her. And of course, Erin was too damn stubborn to admit she would ever be going out with the likes of Jeanne openly. Though she did hope Erin wasn't causing her too much trouble. She wasn't known for being the easiest person to deal with. And the two of them were known for having a temper between them.

Jeanne peered over at the sleeping girl on the bed, she hadn't really been a bother. In fact, she had been really well behaved if not somewhat moody and clingy. Like a completely different person. "She wasn't too bad. We're going out tomorrow to see if I can cheer her up" she replied somewhat playfully. She knew Erin would appreciate it, even if she wouldn't show it openly.

She knew ice cream would perk her right up, so what if they went for breakfast first. A nice hot pile of pancakes would cheer her right up and make her morning. Then visited her mums grave and got ice cream after. It always tasted better after crying after all. Given the state Erin had been in now she could only imagine what she would be like tomorrow.

Mikasa made a fond hum over the phone _"She'd appreciate that. Me and Sasha were going to pay a visit later on"_ she replied. After the loss of her own parents, Carla had been like a mother to her. Though she had been sent away to live with her own uncle, the brief time she spent with her was happy. Upon hearing of her death, Mikasa had been distraught at the news.

Not leaving her room for days, barely eating or sleeping. During this time, Levi had been very distressed but never showed it. Eventually he simply went into her room and held her. He then told her to cry, to which she broke down in his arms and sobbed. Holding nothing back while he simply held her and coaxed her with supportive words. Understanding her pain.

Jeanne shifted awkwardly. She and Erin had never gotten along in the past, but she had never thought they could be so good together despite her feelings. For so long she had thought it would be a dream. But she had also crushed on Erin's adopted sister too, having held feelings for her at one point in her life too. She couldn't help feel that in a way she would be hurting Mikasa.

"Mikasa I…" she trailed off, somehow losing her voice and her mind going blank. She knew that Mikasa and Erin were close, yet she hadn't told her about the fact they were dating or that she had even been crushing on her. She felt like she had betrayed her. Keeping a dirty secret and by doing so breaking the trust she had formed with Mikasa.

" _I'm glad you finally told her Jeanne. Everyone could see how you felt about her, even me. You two never got along in the past, but in the end, you turned out being the best person for her"_ Mikasa replied fondly. There was no doubt that they had been fated to end up together. The sexual tension and how compatible the two were despite their arguing.

Jeanne was bossy and often got frustrated with Erin, but only because she cared. She didn't hold back on what she felt and told Erin up front about it. Making sure she understood. She kept her in line and knew when to pull on the leash to make sure Erin didn't get out of control. But at the same time, she knew when to be mature in situations like this.

She wouldn't baby Erin the way she would. Though she would tease her she would know her limits and when to be serious with her. Simply being there and making sure she wasn't alone which was what Erin needed. That alone was enough to show that Jeanne did love her. Knowing when to have fun and when to start being serious.

Jeanne softened, hearing Mikasa's approval gave her a strength she didn't know she needed. Even if she never ended up with Mikasa, she was glad that she still had such a loyal friend as her. "Mikasa... thanks. That means a lot coming from you" she replied gratefully. Aside from her once strong romantic feelings for Mikasa, she was a loyal friend and someone she respected greatly.

Mikasa hummed fondly. It had been obvious for some time that Jeanne had feelings for her adopted sister. She and a lot of other people had been wondering when Jeanne would finally tell her how she felt. " _We can meet tomorrow. There's a lot we have to say, Sasha will too"_ she replied calmly. Sasha was not only her girlfriend but she was Jeanne's best friend too. Having known her since middle school.

She was the only girl Jeanne hadn't crushed on, seeing her as her best friend or a sister figure. Being one of the closest female friends she had, part of the misfit group alongside Marco and Connie. Sasha would have a lot to say to Erin too, I mean she knew Jeanne better than anyone. The two had been friends since they were 15 after all. How could she not be protective over her?

She would want her best friend to be happy, especially given how much Jeanne liked her. Later having learned she would talk about it amongst her friends nearly all the time. Having a few stern words with Erin was more than acceptable in this case. Though given the situation she would try and be kind. Not wanting to come across as scary.

Jeanne nodded, Sasha would want to speak to Erin about their new relationship and her friendship with Jeanne. Though she didn't look it, Sasha could be just as scary and protective as Mikasa when need be. "See you then" she replied. Tomorrow would certainly be a big day for all of them. But it would be good, they would all develop a new relationship but they would be better for it.

She then hung up the phone and turned back to look at Erin once again. A lighter feeling now filling her chest as she gazed upon the other girl. She could only imagine how she would react tomorrow, about them planning all of it behind her back. But she would be there for her no matter what, even at her worst. Gladly letting her vent at her.


	6. C6: Cute when mad

Erin sat in her seat silently, her green eyes gazing into the distance. Oblivious to the world around her, shutting out the random voices around her until they were like background noise more than anything. She had never been able to tolerate large crowds and large social gatherings since she was young, she just found it all so overwhelming.

She had close personal friends that she was very particular about but did get along with her other classmates. People she felt a deep connection with or had a good vibe, long story short she didn't like people whom rubbed her the wrong way. She had always been the type of girl to follow her gut instinct when it came to befriending other people.

Due to the fact that she had a rebellious soul and a very strong sense of opinion, she often came across as bitchy or a know it all. However, people close to her knew better and understood that Erin was not as bad as people thought her to be. Losing her mother and her father becoming distant towards her, had left her with more than a few issues.

But things were getting better, things had gotten easier as time passed. Especially after having gotten into a relationship, having never realized she needed such a thing. Having found comfort in her company, knowing that Jeanne would never get fed up and leave. She was more than used to Erin's temper and took it with a grain of salt and was simply understanding.

But lately, she had seemingly started to be more affected by situations than she had before. She had seen a sight like this a million times before in the past, now she felt like she was seeing it for the first time all over again. Having never really paid attention in the past as she had never really been on good terms with Jeanne. The two of them often getting into arguments.

Now that they were older, and she had developed a crush on Jeanne, she noticed the closeness of the group and their interactions. Paying close to them, observing from a distance and spying on their conversations. Though she knew it probably seemed creepy, she had always been a curious soul much like Armin. But had her own way of finding things out.

She was never the type of girl to stalk someone, but she was a very observant individual. Paying attention to small details and following her gut instinct when she felt something was wrong. She was watching Jeanne interact with her friends but was not really up for approaching. Not that she hated them or anything, but she simply had nothing in common with them in particular.

They were completely different, and she didn't get along with them all that well. She had never really been much of a social butterfly and rather picky when it came to people. Due to her conflicting personality. Not that she was a bad person, but she tended to rub people the wrong way. She was also highly irritated by people whom were overly hyperactive or intense, due to the fact that they wore her out.

But then again people could say the same thing about her, so it was very much a two way thing. But then again not everyone could get along with one another. Everyone had different tastes and personality traits that they didn't agree with. It just so happened that she didn't get along with most of Jeanne's friends is all, having not found common ground with them.

Jeanne was hanging out with Marco, Connie and Sasha, all mutual classmates and infamous for being misfits. Finding comfort in one another company due to their teasing or rejection from other classmates. They were the students people either hated or loved, you either liked them or you didn't. There was no in-between on people's opinions about them. This often bringing them into conflict with other classmates.

Marco was hard to hate because of how nice he was, but due to him often coming across as patronizing when serious. People tended to dislike him because they often misunderstood these actions as two faced. Thinking that he lured people in with a kind disposition then became a bossy, goody goody as well as a coward. Which was not true at all.

Connie was seen as a pain in the ass, due to his wise cracks and joking about. Often seen as the guy who was the ringleader and mischief maker. The guy who created all of the trouble and egged his friends on. However, despite this even he knew his limits of when to joke about and when to be serious. He just liked to see the optimistic side of life and liked making his friends laugh.

Despite how often he tended to complain or crack jokes, Connie was also surprisingly perceptive and could sense tension easily. Thus he liked to find the lighter side and create comfortable situations to break the tension. He was the type of guy who liked to see his friends smile and hated seeing them depressed or unhappy. He also stood up for them when things got rough.

Sasha simply mocked for her love of food and often asking for people's leftovers. Often complaining about schoolwork and hanging out with her friends. Pretty much made fun of for being a lazy slacker more than anything. Often called ditzy and mocked by her female classmates behind her back for being a loser and clueless. More often that not being harassed too.

The bunch of them known for messing about and getting into trouble. Often known as the group of jokers/pranksters whom often avoided getting into trouble with their teachers. Having created a rather large friendship group together. They constantly had one another's backs no matter what trouble came their way. If one went down they all went down, even if it cost them. They would simply argue about it later but get through together.

Though Erin knew how stupid it was, she was jealous of Jeanne's friends. Though she too had her own friends, that wasn't the reason for it. She felt like there was a deeper connection between them than there was between her and Jean. They had been part of her life for longer and faced many troubles by her side. Having been through thick and thin together, all sorts of trouble having come their way and yet stuck through it together.

Marco was like Jeanne's big brother, having been close to one another since middle school. The two of them always hanging out together and joking about with one another. Rarely seen without one another. The two were as thick as thieves, often mistaken for a couple due to how well they got along and how comfortable they were with each other. After all Marco was the first friend she had ever made.

Though he was a reasonable guy and polite to others around him. Marco was capable of being short tempered and serious when need be. Often keeping Jeanne in line when she got into trouble. Making sure she never got into a fight, due to the fact she had a harsh temper. People often irritating her, especially perverts or people that made fun of her. Proudly unapologetic for the person that she was.

Like Mikasa, he was as protective over Jeanne as she was Erin. But the fact that they had been close for years made Erin jealous. Knowing that Marco understood Jeanne better than herself. Marco knew what type of girl Jeanne was and saw the best in her. Able to see past her aggressive personality and see that she was simply a stubborn girl with a kind heart. More than what people thought her to be.

Connie was Jeanne's best friend, having grown closer as they reached second year. The two were often joking about and playing pranks on other students and occasionally teachers when they felt brave enough. He was known for being cocky and speaking his opinion, finding dirty humour in just about anything. But then again, he liked to find humour in anything, being a naturally cheeky person in general.

He often acted flirtatious around Jeanne, complimenting her or talking about her figure. But then he had always been mischievous. But he did love Jeanne and never did anything that would seriously upset her. He was fiercely protective over Jeanne and confronted anyone who gave her harassment. He often gave her advice and found ways to make her feel better when she was feeling down or annoyed.

Sasha was like a sister to Jeanne, both being protective over one another. Sasha often giving her advice and ranting to Jeanne when they both had something to complain about. Both keeping the other out of trouble. Sasha had a heart of gold and was a natural joker but gave advice when needed. Being a surprisingly intuitive and caring young woman underneath her more awkward and carefree nature.

But Erin couldn't help but wonder, if Jeanne had ever crushed on Sasha or anyone else in her friendship group. I mean she had crushed on Mikasa, what was to say she hadn't once felt the same way about Sasha as well. Though Marco was like her big brother, they did look good together and she knew it. Jealous of how other people looked better for her than she was.

Erin growled under her breath, a sense of anger flowing through her. She was seriously annoyed. Was she really suspecting her own girlfriend of having feelings for every girl she saw? When had she become so petty? She trusted Jeanne indefinitely and knew she was by no means the type of girl to cheat, aware that her own insecurities were the cause of this feeling.

She got to her feet quickly and stormed off down the hallway. Gripping her hands tightly and burying them into the pockets of her school cardigan angrily. Hating the ugly face, she was making in that moment. She didn't want to show such an ugly, childish face of jealousy in front of Jeanne of her friends. Aware of how petty she was being and hating that she was really thinking such things.

* * *

Erin sat silently on a bench, her headphones in her ears as she listened to music. Using it to calm her temper and reach a more rational mindset, knowing how ridiculous she had acted earlier. She didn't want to show the ugly face she had on earlier to Jeanne. The scowl on her face and anger in her eyes, watching them all silently. Wanting to pull Jeanne away and keep her all to herself.

Compared to herself Jeanne was easily likable, she was an ass sometimes but she had a playful and mischievous soul that easily connected with others. She was down to earth and honest about how she felt. People respected that about her and allowed her to make friends pretty quickly. They never gave her crap and they never spread rumours like they did her.

Though she knew she was being utterly childish, she couldn't help being jealous. She just didn't like to share with other people. She had never liked people getting too close to her crushes. Mainly because she was scared of losing Jeanne, scared that she would find someone better. That there was someone else out there who was better for her than herself. Having known since she was young that people thought her nothing but a bitch with a loud mouth.

Suddenly something smacked the back of her head semi roughly causing her to snap out of her daze. Now being pulled from her own thoughts and back to the reality she had remained unattached from briefly. She turned her head quickly to face the aggressor, ready to yell at them for disturbing her and hitting her. But softened when she saw who it was, then going into shock having not expected to see them.

Jeanne was stood behind her with a warm smile, a can of coffee milk in her hand and plum ramune in the other. Having been to get drinks from the machine while she was gone. It was a hot day after all, they could use the drinks. "Something on your mind Yeager?" she teased playfully. She had quite the sulking expression on her face. Something really had to be wrong for her to be wearing such an irritable expression.

Erin pouted irritably and took her coffee milk from Jeanne crossly. Not wanting to openly admit how jealous she was, aware of how petty that seemed. Knowing Jeanne would call her out on being a brat. She was in one of those moods where she had no tolerance for anyone's shit and prone to cursing. Not exactly murderous rage, but "Kick your ass while doing something else" rage.

Jeanne grinned, stifling a laugh that wanted to escape her lips in that very moment. Erin was so adorable when she was mad, like a small child having a tantrum. Never admitting how she really felt. She climbed over the wall and sat beside Erin on the bench. Kissing her cheek playfully making the latter blush profusely. But she knew deep down that Erin was happy with the given attention.

She smiled fondly at Erin, the smile still on her face "They are my friends Erin. But my love for them is different than how I feel about you. They're my family, you're my partner" she explained. Before she had started dating Erin, they had been her rock during her bullying years and coming out. During her crush on Mikasa and then her crush on Erin which led to their now relationship.

Through every up and down she faced they had been her rock, her anchor, her support. She would never choose between them and loved them equally. But jealousy was expected, if one was being ignored too often. She knew Erin had never had it easy making friends like she had, which would make anyone jealous. That and Erin had never really been in a serious relationship before.

Erin blushed, now feeling like a bigger ass than she already had earlier. Knowing she had been in the wrong and indeed upset over nothing. She then shyly nuzzled up to Jeanne, resting on her shoulder. Glad she was loved by Jeanne, knowing she did truly care about her. Feeling so stupid for being such a damn child. But then again, love made people do stupid things regardless of gender.


End file.
